Substantial research effort has gone into developing and evaluating HIV prevention interventions. We have contribute to this effort through our research in which we developed and evaluated the efficacy of a community-level HIV prevention program called the "Mpowerment Project" for young gay/bisexual men, a group that remains at high risk for HIV. It is the only HIV prevention intervention found effective for young gay/bisexual men through the use of randomized, controlled trials. However, despite the progress that we and other scientists have made in developing effective HIV prevention programs, there are considerable challenges to moving HIV prevention research into practice by community-based organizations (CBOs). Because we have been inundated with requests for assistance in implemented our intervention, we have begun developing some parts of a technology transfer system and have conducted substantial preliminary research regarding barriers and facilitators of transferring research into practice. Based on this previous research, in this project we will develop a stage-based, participatory technology transfer system, called the Mpowerment Project Technology Transfer System (MPTTS), based on Diffusion of Innovation and Social Learning Theory. The MPTTS will have six components: a Replication Package, a training program, a technical assistance program, a website, a chat room group, and an electronic discussion group ("e-group"). The objective of this prospective study is to collaborate with a wide variety of organizations to understand what occurs when CBOs implement a research-based HIV prevention program in different settings, identify barriers and facilitators to successful implementation, and examine how the MPTTS can facilitate the translation of science into practice. We will also determine the characteristics of CBOs that can successfully adopt this research-based intervention. The findings of this study will help promote the incorporation of scientifically proven HIV prevention interventions into CBOs' services and will help guide the development of effective technology transfer systems that can facilitate the transfer of research-based interventions into practice. Likewise, a comprehensive analysis of the implementation process will enable CBOs to better select interventions, anticipate challenges, and prepare for the issues that will arise during implementation of a research-based program.